Ian
Ian, previously known as Kai before becoming a siren, is the one of the main characters in Siren's Lament. Lyra named him Ian after her dead pet goldfish. He seems to be oblivious to this, although it is hinted at many times during the series. Appearance Ian has dark, tanned skin and light, platinum blonde hair. His eyebrows are black, and his right eyebrow has a scar. His eyes are of a grayish (almost hazelish) color. He has a muscular build and has no problem showing his body off as he is seen shirtless on many occasions. As a siren, he appears the same, except for the fact that he has a blue tail. Personality In the beginning, Ian was a cautious and skeptical person; only interested in finding out how to become fully human after the deal he made with Lyra to switch places went awry. However, after living with her for awhile, he begins to become more compassionate and understanding; all the while falling for her at the same time. Whenever he has the opportunity to, Ian is often seen cracking jokes to lighten up the mood of those around him. This appears to be a natural talent of his, but, at times, Ian also uses this ability to redirect the attention of others onto something else when moments get too tense or because he has another goal in mind altogether. He has also been known to make dirty references, despite previously being a siren with no way of knowing these things. Ian is also quite cocky and self-assured. He constantly reminds others how amazing he is and how good he looks. Although at times he is seen doubt himself, his choices, or his actions, most of the time he is confident and haughty. These particular traits seem to annoy those around him, to some extent. History In the past when he was known as Kai, Ian used to sell jewelry on the beach to people (women) who would easily fall under his charms. Eventually, however, he came across a woman who was not as easy to trick as the others. In due time, her name was revealed to be Emila. Abilities/Talents Siren Powers * Echolocation - As all sirens, Ian is able to use his voice to see better in dark or murky water. * Vortex - Ian is able to manipulate water, and claims that he is "the only one who looks awesome while doing it." Quotes * "How do you expect anyone to like you if you don't even like yourself?" - Ian to Lyra about dating (Ep. 20 - "Sincerity") * "What, are you still mad I stuck a jellyfish in your hair? It was a moon jelly, those things are practically harmless. Get over it already." - Ian to Pele after a not-so-friendly reunion (Ep. 22 - "Prisoners of the Sea") * "Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who broke your heart." - Ian joking to Shon after he became a siren, losing his memories (Ep. 87 - "Call and Return") * I know it's not in my place. But in all honesty... I never belonged anywhere to begin with. Even so... this is where I choose to stay. - Ian's thoughts directly after kissing Lyra for the second time (Ep. 89 - "Where Your Heart Lies") * "Listen, I'm not gonna hide or deny that I may have ulterior motives, fish bait. But like I said, in the end, it's your choice where your heart lies. I've chosen where to put mine." - Ian to Lyra after she has a brief altercation with him about their unexpected kiss (Ep. 89 - "Where Your Heart Lies") Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Siren Category:Human